Throughout this application various publications are referred to in parentheses. Full citations for these references may be found at the end of the specification. The disclosures of these publications, and all patents, patent application publications and books referred to herein, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject invention pertains.
Ebola virus is an NIAID Category A biodefense pathogen that causes severe and rapidly progressing hemorrhagic fever with human case fatalities of 50-90%. There are currently no FDA-approved vaccines or therapies for Ebola virus infection. Among the five species of Ebola virus, the Zaire and Sudan variants (EBOV and SUDV, respectively) are the most pathogenic and both have resulted in recurring outbreaks. Together, EBOV and SUDV account for over 95% of EBOV-related deaths reported to date.
Herein are disclosed multi-specific antibodies for cross-neutralization of multiple Filovirus glycoproteins.